


The Only Thing I Still Believe In Is You

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [123]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has a nightmare.





	The Only Thing I Still Believe In Is You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns, ""I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere."

Roman squints up at the ceiling, unsure of what’s woken him up. He lays there for a moment, sleeping tugging at the edges of his mind, when he hears a soft whimper from Dean’s side of the bed. Roman rolls over to face him, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

“Dean, babe. Wake up.” Roman say, voice hoarse from sleep. He reaches out and shakes Dean gently.

Dean just curls in on himself even more and whines quietly. “Please, please don’t go. Please don’t leave.”

Roman sighs, pretty sure he knows what nightmare is plaguing Dean tonight. He gathers Dean up in his arms, Dean sitting in between Roman’s parted legs, knees hooked over one of Roman’s.

“Dean, wake up.” Roman says a little louder, kissing the side of Dean’s head.

Dean jerks against him, eyes flying open as he panics, looking around himself wildly.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. You’re okay.” Roman soothes, stroking Dean’s sweat soaked curls off his face.

“You…you left me. You didn’t want me anymore.” Dean whispers, horrified, clinging to Roman.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Roman kisses Dean softly, holding him and rocking slightly.

Dean clings to Roman, kissing back, messily and desperately. The nightmare had been so real, Roman telling him that he had never loved him, leaving him behind. He pulls away from the kiss with a gasp, tears welling up again.

“Shhh, calm down, baby boy. I gotcha. I always got you.” Roman rocks him some more.

Dean sighs, gradually relaxing against Roman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Eventually he’s lulled to sleep again and Roman shifts him back onto the bed, curling up around him. 

“Always got you, baby boy.” He whispers, kissing the back of Dean’s neck before drifting off himself.


End file.
